Fluttershy ma głos/Transkrypt
:ptaków :Fluttershy: Och, dzień dobry przyjaciele. Wasz śpiew jest taki cudowny! :ptaków :Fluttershy: O tak, mamy dziś naprawdę piękny dzień! I na pewno warto o nim śpiewać. :Music in the Treetops :Zwierzęta: aplauz :Fluttershy: Och, pięknie dziękuję. chichot Miłe jesteście. :Pinkie Pie: Łał! :Fluttershy: Och... Wy... um... nie słyszałyście jak... um... :Pinkie Pie: Jak pięknie śpiewałaś tę piosenkę?! :Rainbow Dash: Yy, tak, słyszałyśmy! :Fluttershy: Och! się głosem :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Fluttershy ma głos. :Twilight Sparkle: Łał, jeszcze nie słyszałam takiej solówki w twoim wykonaniu. :Applejack: Słowo daję, poczułam się jak w niebie! :Pinkie Pie: A ja jakbym jadła tort! :Rarity: Fluttershy, to niewybaczalne, że twój piękny głos nie jest jeszcze w składzie kwartetu Ponytones. :Fluttershy: Um, wiesz, ja— :Rarity: Zwłaszcza że jutro występujemy na twojej imprezie charytatywnej na rzecz schroniska dla zwierząt. :Fluttershy: Ale, bo widzisz, ja— :Rarity: Ty po prostu musisz z nami wystąpić. Niech wszyscy usłyszą, jaki masz wspaniały głos. :Pinkie Pie: Taak! To fantastyczny pomysł! Będziesz stać na scenie, w blasku reflektorów, w samym centrum uwagi, błyszcząca jak gwiazda, a wszyscy będą patrzeć na ciebie, oceniać cię, zazdrośnie myśląc, że zaśpiewaliby to lepiej niż ty! Dlaczego nie my, dlaczego nie my? A jeśli coś ci nie wyjdzie, wyśmieją cię, zamieniając się w nienawistny tłum i będziesz tak upokorzona, że nigdy więcej nie pokażesz swojej twarzy w Ponyville! :Rarity: Pinkie Pie! :trzask :Rarity: Nie opowiadaj bredni! :Pinkie Pie: Oo, a ja jestem w tym taka dobra. :Rarity: westchnięcie Chodź, Fluttershy. Kiedy dołączysz do zespołu, wtedy kwartet Ponytones stanie się kwintetem! :Fluttershy: Nie. :Rarity: Że co, proszę? :Fluttershy: Ja bardzo lubię Ponytones, jestem ich wielką fanką, ale absolutnie nie chcę z nimi występować. :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Otóż... dlatego... że... że mam... urgh... ja... j-ja mam... :Rainbow Dash: Wykrztuś to! :Fluttershy: Ja mam... straszną tremę. :Pinkie Pie: oddech Czy to zaraźliwe? :Twilight Sparkle: chichot Trema to nie jest choroba, Pinkie. Fluttershy po prostu boi się występować przed innymi kucykami. :Fluttershy: Jestem bardzo wdzięczna Ponytones, że zaśpiewają na imprezie na rzecz zwierząt i ogromnie się cieszę, że ich usłyszę, ale wiem, że moje miejsce jest na widowni. :Rarity: westchnięcie No cóż... Uważam, że marnowanie takiego talentu to wielka strata, ale rozumiem cię i nie będę nalegać. :Fluttershy: Dziękuję. Och, Angel ma rację, musimy się śpieszyć, bo jest dużo do zrobienia przed jutrzejszym występem. :Rarity: chrząknięcie No dobrze, Ponytones! Przećwiczmy to jeszcze raz! gwizdek :Find the Music in You :Fluttershy: westchnienie :Spike: Ju-huu! Tak, Rarity, byłaś świetna! :Rarity: Ee, bardzo dziękuję, Spike, ale jesteśmy zespołem. :Spike: Yy, pozostali też byli całkiem nieźli... :Fluttershy: O, a ja uważam, że jesteście fantastyczni, Ponytones! :Torch Song: Dzięki, Fluttershy! :Rarity: Dobrze, Ponytones. Pamiętajcie, że musimy oszczędzać głosy przed występem. Próbę generalną zrobimy jutro przed imprezą, zgoda? :Big McIntosh: Yy...tak! :Torch Song: Dobry pomysł! :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity, jutrzejsza zbiórka funduszy dla schroniska w Ponyville będzie wyjątkowa! Bardzo ci dziękuję, że pomagasz mi pomagać zwierzętom. :Rarity: Drobiazg. Najważniejsze, że realizujemy nasz plan i wszystko się tak pomyślnie układa chichot, nie sądzisz? :Fluttershy i Rarity: Mm-hmm. chichot :koguta :zwierząt :Torch Song: Witaj, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Dzień dobry, Ponytones! :Rarity: Niestety, jesteśmy Ponytones minus jeden ton. Big Macintosh nie dotarł na próbę. :Big McIntosh: i parskanie :Rarity: Nareszcie jesteś! Co ja mówiłam o punktualności? Nie, nic cię nie usprawiedliwia gwizdek :Big McIntosh: przełknięcie :Rarity: Big Mac? Czy mógłbyś zacząć piosenkę? :Big McIntosh: chrząknięcie Nie. :Rarity: Big Mac! Czyżbyś stracił głos? :Big McIntosh: przełknięcie chrząknięcie Yy...tak. :The Ponytones: z przerażenia :Fluttershy: z przerażenia :Rarity: Jak się doprowadziłeś do tego stanu? :Big McIntosh: chrząknięcie No cóż... :retrospekcja :Applejack: Hejka, jak się macie? Zapraszam po raz dwunasty na konkurs Indyczy głos w Ponyville! :tłumu :indyka :Applejack: Kto w tym roku zdobędzie tytuł? Czy będzie to ktoś nowy? Czy mistrz indyczego głosu z ostatnich sześciu lat wygra ponownie i zdobędzie szczęśliwą siódemkę? :Babcia Smith: Dowiemy się tego, jak przestaniesz gadać i zacznie się gulgotanie! :Applejack: Noo dobra, kucyki! Zaczynamy konkurs! Big Mac, ty pierwszy! :Big McIntosh: powietrze :Rarity: I...i...indyczy głos?! Straciłeś głos z powodu... gulgotania?! :Pinkie Pie: Stracił głos i tytuł! gulgotanie :Rarity: No to nici z występu! :Fluttershy: Zaraz, co? Nie! Musicie wystąpić, bo bez was ta impreza to będzie porażka! :Rarity: Nie możemy wystąpić, mając tylko trzy głosy. :Fluttershy: Dlaczego? :Rarity: Trzeba by było zmienić aranżację, a na to nie ma czasu. Przykro mi, Fluttershy, ale nie widzę rozwiązania tej sytuacji. :Fluttershy: wdech No jasne! Mam pomysł! Chodźcie! :Zecora: Mm-hmm. :Big McIntosh: Aaaah. :Zecora: Mmmh. :Big McIntosh: Aaah— :Zecora: No tak, mogę uzdrowić jego chrypkę, ale to nie będzie takie szybkie. :Rarity: Yy, to znaczy? :Zecora: Mm. Sporządzę napar, który mu pomoże, ale to dopiero jutro działać może. :Fluttershy: O nie! Ooch! Gdzie znajdziemy kogoś z niskim głosem, kto zastąpi Big Maca? :Zecora: chichot :Rarity: Wybacz mi, Zecora, ale to nie jest ani trochę zabawne! Potrzebujemy basu, żeby glosy były w harmonii, bez niego występ będzie do niczego! :Zecora: Proszę, wybacz mi moje zachowanie, ale nie śmiałam się z ciebie, drogi panie. :Rarity: A z czego? :Zecora: Otrute kiedyś zostałyście, przez Czarciego Żartu liście. Panna Fluttershy doznała transformacji i jej głos zmienił tonację :Fluttershy: z odcinka "Końska plotka", męskim głosem Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. :Rarity: Tak... tak! Twój głos stał się bardzo niski i zaczął brzmieć jak... :Fluttershy: wdech Flutterbas! :Zecora: Z liści tych napar zrobię magiczny, który w bas zmieni twój głos śliczny. :Rarity: Zecora, to fantastyczne! :Fluttershy: Tak, zrobię to! Na wszystko się zgodzę dla moich zwierząt! :Rarity: Włącznie z pokazaniem się na scenie?! :Fluttershy: O, bez tego. Nie zdobędę się na to, żeby wystąpić na scenie i zaśpiewać przed wszystkimi. :Rarity: A gdybyś nie musiała stać i śpiewać przed wszystkimi? :Fluttershy: Huh? :Rarity: Słuchaj, Big Mac będzie stał na scenie, ruszając ustami, a ty ukryta za kurtyną zaśpiewasz jego partie! To będzie jak śpiewanie w domu, nikt się nie zorientuje, że to ty! :Fluttershy: Pomimo wszystko, boję się, że nie potrafię zaśpiewać przed— :Rarity: Musisz! Dla twoich zwierząt! :Angel: płacz :Fluttershy: Oo... niech będzie... Zrób napar! :Rarity: szeptem Dobra, wszytko tak jak na próbach! :Fluttershy: wdech :Tłum: rozmowy :Rarity: Dobry wieczór, drodzy mieszkańcy Ponyville! Dziękuję wszystkim za tak liczne przybycie i za wasze hojne wsparcie dla schroniska dla zwierząt w Ponyville. To dzięki waszej uprzejmości zwierzaki znajdą nowe domy, a my uzyskamy fundusze na utrzymanie schroniska! :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie jest Fluttershy? :Applejack: Pewnie się schowała. Wiesz, że ona bardzo nie lubi świateł rampy. :Rarity: Zatem, bez dalszych wstępów powitajmy zespół Ponytones! :Crowd: aplauz :Rarity: gwizdek :Fluttershy: wdech :Big McIntosh: wdech :Find the Music in You :Tłum: aplauz :Twilight Sparkle: Ponytones! To było naprawdę niesamowite! :Applejack: A ty śpiewałeś lepiej niż zwykle, bracie! :Big McIntosh: zębów :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! Stałaś po złej stronie kurtyny. Ominął cię cały koncert! :Rarity: Ee, jako prawdziwa melomanka, Fluttershy stała za sceną, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko dobrze idzie. do Fluttershy Poszło doskonale! :Tata pegaz: To było fantastyczne, Ponytones! :Zipporwhill: Mój nowy piesek i ja uważamy, że było superaśnie-ekstra! :Rarity: Aa, dziękuję! :Tata pegaz: Chciałem zapytać, czy zgodzilibyście się wystąpić na urodzinach mojej córki, Zipporwhill? :Zipporwhill: Możecie? Możecie? :Rarity: Z przyjemnością! Kiedy to jest? Za tydzień? Za miesiąc? :Tata pegaz i Zipporwhill: Już jutro! :Rarity: O jejciu, jest mi naprawdę przykro, ale tak na ostatnią chwilę to... :Zipporwhill: O, nie! :Tata pegaz: No cóż... rozumiem was... :Fluttershy: głosem Och, Rarity... Nie możemy zawieść tej słodkiej kruszynki. :Rarity: szeptem I jesteś pewna, że chcesz tego? ::(oprócz Big Maca) ::W naszych sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop ::W sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop ::Gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop :Źrebaki: aplauz :Zipporwhill: Woo, tak, super! Brawo dla Ponytones! Brawo dla Ponytones! Woo, brawo! śmiech Brawo, brawo, brawo, brawo! śmiech :Pani Burmistrz: Och, wspaniale Ponytones, a będzie jeszcze wspanialej, jeśli wystąpicie na mojej ceremonii przecięcia wstęgi jutro rano. :Rarity: Oo, Pani Burmistrz, chcielibyśmy, ale... ee, hmm... Możemy przeprosić na sekundkę? :Pani Burmistz: Oczywiście. :Rarity: szeptem Nie martw się, Fluttershy. Nie musisz więcej występować. :Fluttershy: głosem Nie możemy sprawić zawodu Pani Burmistrz. :Rarity: Jak chcesz. Pani Burmistrz, Ponytones chętnie wystąpią na pani uroczystości. :(oprócz Big Maca) ::harmonizowanie :(męskim głosem) ::Wstałeś już, słońce grzeje w plecy ::I w powietrzu wisi coś ::Niebo lśni i czas wolno leci ::Nie trać więc dłużej już dnia na złość :(oprócz Big Maca) ::harmonizowanie :Fluttershy: głosem Nie możemy sprawić zawodu pracownicom spa. :(oprócz Big Maca) ::Bo wystarczy wsłuchać się ::I na każdym kroku czeka cię piosenka ::Aż tu nagle czujesz, że ::Rozpływasz się w tych dźwiękach :Fluttershy: głosem Nie możemy sprawić zawodu tym dzieciakom. :(oprócz Big Maca) ::Niczym się nie przejmuj, bo ::W naszych sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop ::W sercach gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop ::Gra muzyka ::Gra muzyka non-stop :Źrebaki: aplauz :Rarity: Fluttershy, musimy porozmawiać. Big Macintosh odzyskał głos! :Big McIntosh: Yy...tak. :Rarity: Możesz się już wykąpać w odtrutce na Czarci Żart i odzyskać własny, prześliczny głos! :Fluttershy: głosem Ale ja... nie wiedziałam, że mój ostatni występ, to był mój ostatni występ. :Rarity: Stój, Fluttershy! Big Maca Zgodzisz się, żeby Fluttershy zaśpiewała za ciebie ostatni bas? :Big McIntosh: Hmm, tak. :(męskim głosem) ::Hej, w sercach, oo, w sercach gra muzyka ::Ciągle gra, je, je, gra muzyka, je-e ::Bo ciągle we mnie gra, oł, je-e-e ::W sercach gra muzyka, je, je, bo kocham muzykę, je— :zanik muzyki :Reszta głównych bohaterek: Fluttershy?! :Tłum: wiwaty :się z Fluttershy głowy kucyków :Fluttershy: płakać męskim głosem i wybiega :Applejack: Big Mac, przyszedł czas na wyjaśnienia! Indyk? :Big McIntosh: Yyy, tak. :Applejack: Straciłeś głos? :Big McIntosh: Yyy, tak. :Applejack: Zecora dała lek? :Big McIntosh: Yyy, tak. :Applejack: Nie zadziałał? :Big McIntosh: Yyy, nie. :Applejack: Potrzebny był bas? :Big McIntosh: Yyy, tak. :Applejack: Czarci żart? :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Applejack: Flutterbas? :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Applejack: Lepiej Ci? :Big McIntosh: Tak. :Applejack: A Fluttershy spełniła swoje marzenie w cieniu, bo wstydziła się wyjść na scenę? :Big McIntosh: Yyy, tak. :Applejack: Niech to ocet zaleje! Chodźmy! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? Jesteś tu? :Fluttershy: głosem Tak... Jestem... :Pinkie Pie: To było po prostu niewiarygodne! Kiedy spadła ta kurtyna i nagle ty śpiewasz przed wszystkimi kucykami! I wiesz co? Myślę, że nikt nie był zazdrosny, bo nie było tam nienawistnych tłumów! Ale to musiało być straszne, tak stać tam na scenie, wszystkie oczy wpatrzone tylko w ciebie! Musiałaś przeżyć swój najgorszy osobisty koszmar w życiu! :Fluttershy: płacząc Tak było. wylatuje :Pinkie Pie: Co? Przegięłam? :Fluttershy: płacze :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie chciała powiedzieć, że byłaś naprawdę świetna! :Pinkie Pie: Czekaj! Nie powiedziałam tego? :Rarity: Wcale! :Pinkie Pie: Ups. Byłaś świetna! :Fluttershy: płacze :Rainbow Dash: Zaśpiewałaś tak, że proszę siadać! :Applejack: Rewelacyjnie! :Pinkie Pie: Ale... Nie obraź się, tak trochę to głos miałaś, jak facet. :Fluttershy: płacze :Pinkie Pie: Eee, jak świetnie śpiewający facet! :Fluttershy: Cóż, dziękuję wam. Fajnie, że wam się podobało. Bo ja już nigdy nie zaśpiewam w obecności innych kucyków, ani nikogo. :Reszta głównych bohaterek: i przerażenie :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! :Rainbow Dash: Przestań! :Pinkie Pie: Żartujesz sobie?! :Rarity: Proszę Cię, przestań biegać! :Fluttershy: się i dyszy :Rarity: Tak szczerze, to ja Cię nie rozumiem Fluttershy. Ostatecznie, to ty się upierałaś, by Ponytones śpiewali na każdej imprezie, gdzie nas zapraszano. :Fluttershy: To znaczy, wiedziałaś, że bardzo lubię występować? :Rarity: Oczywiście, że tak! :Fluttershy: Oh... :Rarity: I, pomijając bełkot, Pinkie Pie powiedziała jedną mądrą rzecz. :Pinkie Pie: Tylko jedną?! :Rarity: Kiedy spadła kurtyna i wszyscy zobaczyli, jak śpiewasz, przeżyłaś swój najgorszy koszmar! Naprawdę było tak źle? :Fluttershy: płacząc Tak! :Twilight Sparkle: No, a co było takiego złego? :Rainbow Dash: Ta burza oklasków? :Applejack: Komplementy za Twój piękny śpiew? :Pinkie Pie: Wrzeszczący fani?! :Find the Music in You :Reszta głównych bohaterek: wiwatują :Rainbow Dash: Wystąpiłaś Fluttershy! :Applejack: Widzisz? Nie było się czego bać! :Pinkie Pie: I wcale nie wyglądałaś na stremowaną przez to, że wszyscy się na ciebie gapili! :Twilight Sparkle: Jak się czujesz? :Fluttershy: Zadziwiająco... Dobrze! :Rarity: To świetnie! Ponieważ... Rodzina Apple zaprosiła Ponytones na swój najbliższy, nadzwyczajny rodzinny zjazd! :Fluttershy: O nie... Na mnie nie liczcie! :Reszta bohaterów: niedowierzanie :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę? :Twilight Sparkle: No coś ty Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Pewnego dnia to zrobię, ale na razie, cierpliwości moje drogie, cierpliwości. :Fluttershy: '' Czasem, twój lęk może ci przeszkodzić w zrobieniu czegoś, co kochasz, ale chowając się za tym lękiem, jednocześnie chowasz się przed samym sobą. O wiele lepiej jest pokonać strach, aby móc się rozwijać i dać z siebie to, co ma się najlepszego.'' :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Filli Vanilli pt:Transcrições/Filli Vanilli Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu